


lovely lie.

by torabasu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, M/M, kiragi kinda wild?, vague manipulation mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torabasu/pseuds/torabasu
Summary: kiragi usually isn’t so soft or lovey-dovey.





	lovely lie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caticoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/gifts).



kiragi usually isn’t so soft or lovey-dovey. the only person he’s ever felt some sort of genuine love for is his darling mama, the one who taught him everything he needed to know to get his way. all he really ever needed was her and a few people to listen to his words. he wouldn’t stop until he reached his goal.

 

 

at least, that’s what he thought. yet, now he finds himself in the arms of the taller male. he didn’t intend for this to go any further than it did, but simple tutoring ( and vague manipulation ) went further than he would’ve ever expected it to go. he didn’t expect to fall in love with such a studious person like siegbert. hell, he didn’t expect someone like siegbert to fall in love with him. yet, it’s happened. they’re dating, and as unusual as it sounds, kiragi is happy.

 

 

it feels weird, to call someone he’s seen as nothing but a pawn his ‘ sweet sieggy ’ even if he does genuinely mean it. being romantic with someone is weird, too. it’s not like he really minds too much anymore. even if it is new and odd, it’s nice. having someone love him instead of worship him is nice. it makes him smile. it makes him feel warm inside.

 

even as the revolution goes on, he still continues to love and be loved by his sweet sieggy. perhaps they can stop the revolution now. or not. it doesn’t matter to him too much anymore. he just needs his sweet sieggy, now and forever.


End file.
